Open Wound
by Wolf of Siam
Summary: Four's past is about to come back to bite him as a girl he had forgotten joins him in his Faction bringing with her more trouble then he could ever imagine. The storm is coming and Four is in for a world of pain and Eric's ready to stand by and watch the world burn with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Freedom**

I hissed in pain as I turned over on my hard bed, once again nightmares had driven me from my sleep and left me in a cold sweat, my muscles ached from the day's hard labour but the ache was a welcome pain, a comfort really that kept me anchored, kept me sane, I closed my heavy eyes as I tried to clear my mind and drift back to sleep after all I would need all my strength for tomorrow.

Nothing mattered until this day, I had longed for this craved it even and no one was going to stop me or take it away from me. I tore from my room pushing past the front door before my father could even catch a glimpse of me. Today was the choosing ceremony, the day I would be granted my freedom, the day I would leave this place and all those ignorant fools behind. Today I would be free.

I slowed my pace as I reached a safe distance from the cold house that I once called home, a place that I now associated with nothing but darkness, cold words and harsh bitter nights. As I slowed to a casual walk I saw family's all around mothers and fathers walking their children to the hall where the ceremony would take place, they showed love and happiness between there small exchanges and gentle touches of reassurance and comfort, I scoffed to myself they had everything so easy and I hated them for it, they knew who I was as they caught glimpses of me walking alone, always alone, they knew who my father was yet they never said anything, they held their children closer and turned their backs on me again. They always turned their backs on me but I didn't matter it only fuelled my determination, my need, my want for freedom, for something more.

I entered the hall not bothering to check my appearance or straighten my dishevelled clothes, my long raven locks hung in front of my face having come loose this morning when I darted from the house, I merely brushed them aside taking a sharp breath as my hand brushed past a fresh dark bruise that marked my pale hollow cheek. I took a seat at the back of my faction's section away from prying eyes and whispers that usually followed me. This would be the last time I ever looked at the sickening symbol of my faction, we were supposed to be selfless people who helped those around us but to me Abnegation was a lie, the factions were tainted and no one gave a damn, I was proof of that, no one had ever helped me, they just turned the other way and pretended to not notice the dark marks that littered my body or the silver scars that now decorated my skin but I didn't care I wore them with honour I was stronger than them I wouldn't shy away from it, I would embrace it and they would make me stronger.

I watched now as more and more people came in, families sat together their children quickly seeking out their friends and gathering together to discuss what was about to transpire. I once wondered what it would have been like to be one of them, to sit with friends gossiping and chatting but I knew that that would never happen, not here anyway.

As the choosing started I paid little attention to those around me not wanting to know where anyone was going, I remained stoic until my name rang through the hall

"Eaton, Raven Eaton"

I got up and made my way down to the stage, the man in the black jacket Jack Kang, leader of Candor presented me with the knife and I wasted no time in running the cool metal across my palm not even flinching as the steel bit into my flesh, without hesitation I swung my hand over the bowl and let the crimson drop fall, coals hissed and my fate was sealed.

"Dauntless" he called and the sea of black cladded figures erupted in cheers.

I jumped from the stage and made my way over to my new home. This was the start of something I had dreamed of for years.

As the ceremony came to a close my new faction wasted no time as they burst from the hall and made a run from the busy streets towards the train tracks, I easily kept pace as I dodged and wove my way through the runners towards the head of the pack. The ground began to tremble as the iron giant came speeding towards us with no intention of slowing down, I watched as a few began to pick up speed before throwing themselves onto the train, I watched a few more of them do it before I quickened my pace and threw myself forward, as I flew through the air I had no doubt in my mind, this was what I wanted, this was me and the feeling only fuelled me as I didn't even have to grab for the steel handle, I cleared the jump and rolled forward landing in a crouched position on the cold floor.

"Not a typical Stiff, you made it to the fist carriage, not something initiates usually do especially those who are transfers," came a voice from next to me.

I turned to see a boy a little older than me dressed in black with dyed red and black hair, a metal ring was twisted through his nose like a bull ring.

"The names Bud," he said to me as I got up from my crouch and looked around me, I was surrounded by dauntless members, and there wasn't a single transfer here.

"Keep a look out were going to be jumping again real soon and I wouldn't want to see you left behind or dead," was all he said.

"I'm not going to die or get left behind," I said a little coldly, I wasn't some weak Abnegation transfer that would crack or break at the first challenge.

The words had barely left my mouth when I saw people surge towards the door and start jumping again, I watched as they cleared a pretty big gap and rolled across a roof. I looked at the guy next to me, "later Bud" was all I said before I once again flung myself from the moving train and rolled across the rooftop landing once more on my knees skidding slightly but unharmed non-the less.

I picked myself up again and dusted off my trousers, I'd never been a skirt or dress wearer. They were impractical and plain annoying, no I was a trousers and shorts kind of girl, I wanted the freedom to move and run and climb and jump.

"Only just off the train and already I find myself a little impressed stiff" came the voice of Bud as he landed and walked up to me.

"I'm going to have to keep my eye on you, I already have a job in mind for you if you pass initiation" was all he said before he walked off to where two more people stood at the far edge of the roof.

As I made my way over I turned to watch the last ones jump from the train, they landed hard and clumsily, a scream ripped through the air as a boy in blue missed the rooftop and plunged down, I heard the heavy thunk as his body smashed into the cement below.

"No, Mark" I heard a girl cry from the train as she sunk down to her knees, she needed to jump or she was going to miss the roof as well but all she did was start to cry.

"Well that's two already gone, not many left this year" came a cold masculine voice from behind me.

I turned to find another guy he looked to be around 20 with piercing cold set grey eyes and dirty blond hair buzzed at the sides and longer at the top swept back out of his angular face, I noticed the black studs that littered his skin and the black tattoos that ran down his neck. Wonder how far they went I mused to myself. Next to him was an older man, I'd seen him around before he was Max the main leader of Dauntless.

"Listen up initiates you may have jumped twice but it's not over yet, you chose us so to be dauntless is to be brave, be fearless, there's one more test before you can even begin initiation who's going to jump first?" asked Max as he jested towards the chasm below it looked like an old abandoned factory, maybe there was water or something at the bottom whatever was waiting I was willing to jump no matter what, I couldn't fail here.

"I will" I said calmly as I noticed no one else had moved.

"A stiff? Really? Well go ahead girl, I can't wait to see you piss yourself whilst you scream all the way to the bottom" laughed the blond man with the piercings and tattoos.

A small smirk barley graced my face as I ran past him and jumped flipping through the air as I hit the edge and plunged down, I tucked my arms and legs in as I fell, I loved the feeling of falling, it was the most I'd ever felt alive as the adrenaline rushed though me it was a natural high and I couldn't wait to do it again.

Unfortunately, my fall came to an abrupt halt as I slammed into a net. I let out a small hiss as my bruised back hit the mesh and I bounced a few times before someone pulled me free.

"An Abnegation first well that's new, what's your name?" asked a boy, it was too dark to make out his appearance except for his brown hair and greenish blue eyes but something felt familiar about him.

"Come on we haven't got all day initiate," he barked and it was then that I scowled.

"The names Scar, Tobias" I hissed as all the pieces fell together and the man stepped into the light, but before he had the chance to say anything I walked away.

"First jumper, Scar," he announced in a strained tone.

I stood as far away from him as I could as I waited for the rest of the initiates to jump, after a while I watched as they fell one by one until the pierced guy came down and landed with a graceful flip on the floor before us.

"11 transfers left, 3 are already out, plenty more to go" was all the blond man said as he glared at us then the man he stood next to before he walked off into the darkness.

"Listen up initiates my name is Four, I will be instructing you transfers on the goings on around here, Harrison and Tori the Dauntless born are yours this year," said the man I hissed at as he motioned to another two-people hidden in the shadows.

The two-people motioned for the Dauntless born to go with them as they vanished into the cavern like base leaving 11 of us stood with Four as he was now called.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your dorm and then the cafeteria," was all he said before he led the way. I stayed at the back as we were led through the maze-like caverns that made up the Dauntless base.

After a quick tour and a brief explanation as to what everything was and where things were we were finally led to our shared dorm. "W-we have to share?" asked a smallish blond Amity girl.

"Suck it up" said a larger boy his clothes were blue, he was from Erudite.

I looked at the other transfers, 11 altogether 9 boys and 2 girls including myself. Two were from Amity, 4 from Erudite, 4 from Candor and then me the only one from Abnegation.

"Pick a bunk and then get changed, burn your old clothes and meet back at the mess hall," ordered Four before disappearing.

I was quick in picking my bunk, it was closest to the door and the bottom one easy to sneak around without disturbing anyone and easy to get away quickly. I found a bundle of clothes and picked out what would fit me, I noticed the Amity girl walking over to me. "H-hi, my names Darcy, you mind if I take the top bunk?" she asked timidly as she looked at the boys who had already made their claims and were currently stripping out of their clothes.

"It's free so why not, I'm Scar," I said plainly as I continued to sift through the clothes, I put the ones that were too small in another pile but kept the bigger ones as emergency clothes.

"Your pretty skinny, you want these, there too small for me?" I asked as I held the pile out to Darcy.

Her face lit up and she smiled, "sure that would be great," that was all I said before I went back to changing.

I kept my back away from the others as I changed, I wasn't in the mood for too many questions and I know the array of half healed bruises and scars would raise too many questions. Once changed I headed to the bathroom to quickly wash my face before heading back to the dorm, I was already more at ease here dressed in black and glad to be out of the grey colours of Abnegation. My black pants felt like a second skin as did my black t-shirt but I wasn't self-conscious I had spent years doing hard work and running, my body wasn't in bad shape in fact I had a few muscles to show for it but I knew that training would be tough and I still had a lot to improve upon.

"The stiff doesn't look too bad in black in fact she looks pretty damn good," grinned a bulky boy from Erudite as he elbowed his friends and pointed at me. I bawled my fists up at his derogative comment and glared at the boy my ice blue eyes fixing on him coldly.

"Not worth it," I muttered unclenching my fists before looking at Darcy and nodding to the door, she climbed from her bunk and pulled on her boots quickly before following me out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It wasn't too hard to find the mess hall all we had to do was listen, the noisier it got the closer we were until finally we made it, large metal tables and benches were laid out and a mass of black clothed men and women were sat down shouting, eating laughing.

I looked around for an empty table until Darcy grabbed my hand and started to pull me off in the direction of a table she pushed me into my seat and then took the seat next to me, I spotted the other initiates come in and Darcy waved them over, I shook my head, this girl was going to be in for a rude awakening when training starts she was soft and I had a feeling she would be a crier.

The boys quickly joined us and we sat looking around at one another, one of the boys broke the silence, "I'm Dane from Erudite he said," that seemed to break the awkwardness and we all then began to introduce ourselves.

The group was now made up of me and Darcy, Dane and his twin Bane, Clay, Garth, Ste, Jax, Tai, Frank and Lux.

Once introductions were over I noticed Four enter the room he scanned over the crowd until his eyes landed on our table and he made his way over to us, I noticed that the only spare chair was next to me and scowled.

"Don't just sit there get some food, tomorrow is going to be one of the hardest days you need food and rest," ordered Four as he came over and took the vacant seat next to me.

We all got up and he grabbed a hold of my wrist pulling me back down, I watched the group go and snarled as I turned to Four.

"Don't touch me" I snapped as I pulled my arm free and tried to move away from him.

"Raven don-"

"Don't call me that Tobias, my name is Scar now," I scowled as I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Please, you know I had no choice, I had to leave just like you did," whispered Four as he looked at me a desperate plea in his eyes.

"You could have done something but you didn't you turned your back on me, you never even contacted me, you just left me there with him, did you even think about me at all? Did you think about what he would do to me once you left?" I hissed.

"You know I di-" Four was cut off as someone approached the table.

"Go get some food," was all he said before he turned away from me.

I growled as I got up and stomped off towards the line grabbing a tray, I was furious, Tobias or Four as he was now called made me so angry, he had been the only person in my family to ever bother with me but that had all changed four years ago, he had turned cold and stopped talking to me the year before his choosing and after that we hadn't spoken since, today had been the first time in years we had spoken.

I filled my tray and made it back to our table, the others were already there and had already stated eating, I noticed the tattoo guy from before was also there talking to my brother. I took my seat and they stopped talking.

"Now that there all here introduce us," grinned the blond guy as he fixed us all with a cold look and a dark smirk.

"This is Eric, he's another leader and will also be overseeing your training along with myself," he then proceeded to introduce us all but stopped before he got to me.

"And then we have the stiff, you know Stiffs always have that pathetic appearance to them, I remember how you looked Four when you first came here, she won't last" Eric taunted as he looked from me to Four.

"You must be seeing things," I snarl before I can stop myself.

"You should watch your back stiff, I think you've forgotten already that I'm a leader here, piss me off and you'll be factionless before you can even cry for dear mommy and daddy," he snarled as he turned on me.

Luckily before I could say anything back there was a call for silence as the man from the rooftops came in and jumped onto one of the tables. "Another year and another choosing, with 11 transfers we are in for some interesting training sessions, welcome to Dauntless, be brave and be fearless," was all he said before the room erupted into cheers and screams before I could even touch my food I was hoisted up by the members of Dauntless along with the rest of the transfers and we were carried around and out of the mess hall.

My stomach let out a small growl as we entered the dorm again, "how can you still be hungry, we just ate?" asked the tallest boy, Jax.

"I never got chance to eat my food, they grabbed us before I could even take a bite," I mumbled as I started to grab clothes and head to the bathroom.

For most of the night I lay awake on my bunk wide awake, I couldn't tell whether it was my nightmares or my excitement for tomorrow that kept me awake but after a few hours of staring up at the bunk above I'd had enough. I slipped from my covers and laced up my boots deciding that if I couldn't sleep then I might as well explore some more.

The halls were empty as I quietly made my way through the winding maze of twist and turns, I noticed cameras dotted around as I walked further into the cavern like base, finally I stopped at the bridge that we had seen, the chasm as it was called was a bridge over an immense sure death drop, Four had told us that it was a place where few commit suicide by jumping onto the jagged rocks below but I found it quite calming and peaceful here. I sat down at the edge letting my head rest on the cool metal bars and my legs swing freely underneath, it was a good place to clear my mind and no one seemed to walk by.

I sat for what must have been a few hours before finally making back to the dorms I figured we still had a few hours until we had to be up so slipped back under my covers hoping that sleep would come to me.

A brash sound next to my head jolted me awake and I smacked my head on the bunk above, I groggily rubbed my head and looked around for whatever had made the harsh noise, there in the doorway stood Four with a metal cup in his hand and a smug look on his face.

"Five minutes then eat and meet me in the pit, training starts early and punishments will be given for those who are late," was all he said before he disappeared again.

I mumbled profanities to myself as I quickly gathered my things and changed, I missed food yesterday I wasn't going to miss it again today, I knew I'd need it if I wanted to get through training in one piece. I didn't wait for the others as I made my way to grab some food making sure that I wouldn't be late.

I was the first to enter the pit and almost left again once I saw Four stood there waiting, "Glad to see you made it on time Raven," he said.

My face went cold as I glared at him, "I told you my name is Scar now, Ravens long gone, I'm not her anymore," I said coldly.

"Please Scar we don't have to be like this, I'm you brother, I love you," said Four as he tried to grab me.

"Don't touch me, you are not my brother, you haven't been for a long time," I snarled before walking to the edge of the pit and sitting down.

Four sighed as he glanced at me a small pained look crossed his face before vanishing as the other initiates came in.

"Where were you this morning? You vanished," said Darcy as she broke from the boys and came to sit with me.

"I was hungry," was all I said before Eric also entered the pit.

"Well today is the start of stage one training, physical, I have a small announcement that I'm sure your all going to love, only 10 initiates will make it to the end of the training that includes the Dauntless born you will be ranked and given points throughout the training, if you fall below the red line on the scoreboard you're going to be fractionless, you will leave and wander the city alone you understand," he smirked as he looked at us all, his cold grey eyes scanning each of us trying to find any weakness or hesitation.

"C-can't we just go back home if we don't make it?" asked Darcy nervously.

"Don't be so naive, it doesn't work that way," said Four as he looked at us.

"I'd rather be fractionless then go home," I mumbled as I looked at Four with hate.

"Why didn't they tell us this before the choosing?" asked Clay as he glanced at Darcy and then Eric.

"Why, would you have chosen any differently? Were supposed to be brave if this scares you then you shouldn't be here, why should it make a difference," I said catching them all by surprise.

"You know stiff, your starting to surprise me, maybe you will make it through training after all, or not," barked Eric.

"Enough talk, we only have a few weeks to get this done so let's make the most of the time, you're going to need all the help you can get, let's start with a run, Eric you want to take point?" asked Four.

"Sure, let's see who can keep up, but I highly doubt any will, they can keep you company at the back Four, let's move out," he ordered.

Not wanting to waste too much energy just yet I decided that the middle would be a safe place to run, I noticed Dane and his twin Bane fall in besides me whilst Clay, Garth, Jax and Lux pushed ahead, behind I could see Darcy, Tai, Ste and Frank, they're going to tire quickly by the looks of them I thought.

I was right as we completed our tenth lap the boys started to fall back allowing Bane, Dane and myself to take the lead, Darcy was way behind and I could hear Four barking at her to pick up the pace. I wasn't tired at all, I'd been running most of my life, running from my father, running from the leaders of Abnegation, I knew I was going to end up in Dauntless so I knew I needed to start out early if I wanted to make it. I decided then that I'd make it to number one, I wanted to be the best so I could go and make a difference, and the factions needed to change, no longer could I watch as they turned their backs on their own and brushed off the horrors that went on behind closed doors. It all needed to change and I was going to push on until I had the power to do that, I wouldn't be like Tobias, I was going to be brave and fight no matter what.

I increased my speed and tore past the boys up to where Eric was running and slowed my pace as I matched his speed.

"Stiff? What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be at the back there with your flower girl?" he smirked as he glanced at me and then behind him.

"You're going to find out pretty quickly that I'm nothing like the other Stiffs you've come across, I was never part of that fraction, I was born to be in Dauntless," I said steadily as I continued to run besides him.

Finally, we completed our final lap and I could already see those who were staggering to keep up, my breathing was a little uneven but not much I almost snorted as I saw a few of the boys and Darcy practically collapse onto the mats.

"Get up, this isn't nap time, were moving on to the basic throws and punches, Four and I will demonstrate then you hit the bags," growled out Eric.

There was something about the way he and Four interacted that made me question whether they were friends or not they bickered like friends but I could see something in Eric's eyes that made me think otherwise, a coldness something bitter had happened maybe. He was the one to watch though his look made the other initiates freeze, his demeanour was cold and stiff but I had a feeling he was hiding something, his cold looks and snide comments had little effect on me, id grown up being thrown back handed comments, being physically abused and mentally I had built up a sort of immunity because no matter what they did I knew that I could get through it.

I watched as they boys went through the punches and strikes watching as their body's turned and twisted, I watched the careful footwork and how they stood as the struck and deflected each hit.

After a quick demonstration, we were ordered to a bag, I picked one at the end away from my brother who was already telling Ste what he was doing wrong.

I moved just as they had done and struck the bag twisting my body as I'd seen Eric do, a familiar ache came to me as I continued to strike the bag, it swung back and forth as each hit became more powerful and accurate. The sound of flesh hitting material was a comfort, I'd done this before it was a way to keep my head clear after one of my father's rages.

"Have you done this before Stiff?" came the cold voice of Eric behind me.

"Why would a stiff have done this before?" I said as I continued to hit the bag.

"You said it yourself you're not a stiff but I'll make up my mind about you after I've seen you in the matches, keep your centre low and keep on your toes," was all he said before he moved on to rip into Darcy who was having troubles.

Finally, Four called out that it was time for lunch and we all plodded off to the mess hall, no one had enough energy for talking as we made it to the line and grabbed some food, my arms ached but other than that I was still feeling ok, whatever they were going to make us do after lunch I'd be ready.

As I started to eat I could feel eyes watching me, I put down my fork and turned to look to where I felt the eyes only to see Four. He had on odd look on his face like he was torn between something and it looked like he wanted to talk to me again, seriously what more could he say, hadn't I made it clear enough how I felt about him. I quickly finished off my food not sparing another glance at Four and then dumped my tray before heading back to the pit to wait for the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

For the next few days we trained hard, we woke early, trained all day and then returned to our dorms ready to do it all again the next day, running, armed and unarmed combat, fighting techniques, knife throwing, weapon assembly, but soon we would be competing, matches would start tomorrow and then things would get serious, we would be ranked properly an those who didn't make the ranks would be cut.

As I entered the pit having woken early and eaten already I saw Eric smashing into a punching bag with such raw ferocity, I kept in the shadows as I watched him practice not wanting him to catch me, the bag swung as each hit smashed into it which a heavy crack. I watched as his body twisted with ease as he performed every hit with such fluidity, he made it look so easy. I was almost entranced as I watched, I wanted to be stronger, needed to be stronger. The number one spot was going to be mine.

"Stay away from him Scar, you don't want his attention," I heard from behind me.

I turned to find Four glaring at Eric, "Fuck you Four, you can't tell me that, you can't pretend to look out for me, not now, not after what happened," I snapped before trying to walk away from him.

He grabbed my arm as he tried to stop me, I tried to rip myself free but Four wasn't the scrawny boy he used to be he'd bulked up and his grip felt like an iron vice. "Get off me," I growled as I struggled against him.

"Stop being so stubborn, if you weren't so stubborn then he wouldn't have always hit you," snapped Four and that's when I lost my cool.

"You can't seriously – you know what fuck you," I growled as ripped myself free and smashed my fist straight into his face aiming for his nose.

Four had not been expecting that at all and he stumbled back clutching his nose, I saw specks of blood begin to form under his hands as he held his nose, his eyes watering. Neither one of us spoke, I glared at Four as he glared back trying to regain his composure.

"Shit, you going to let an initiate get away with that, break her, show her who's boss, oh wait you can't can you, your too soft, pathetic" came a cold mocking voice from behind me, breath tickled my neck and the hairs on my arms stood stiff as I realized Eric had moved from the punching bag, I could feel the heat roll of his body as he stood behind me.

"Stiff you really are starting to surprise me," he said.

Stiff, the word was really starting to eat at me, Stiff, Stiff, Stiff, I wasn't Abnegation, I never was and I never will be.

"Don't call me a Stiff, I'm not one of them, I'm not some pathetic idiot, selfless more like selfish and cruel. You're as bad as him," I snarled my temper getting the best of me once more.

My temper had always got me into trouble, I liked to fight back, I wasn't one to sit idly by and take whatever crap they were throwing at me, I was constantly being punished and beaten for my insolence as they labelled it. My father made me out to be a monster feeding them excuses as to why I was covered in bruises and marks, he blamed me saying I got into fights with other kids and caused trouble but it wasn't true he just said those things to cover his own ass, I was such a disappointment an embarrassment, I was the daughter of a leader but to them I was a problem, unruly and outspoken, that was why they turned their backs on me, they let my father beat me because they didn't want me there, they didn't want me tarnishing the name of their faction, they believed my father and I was cast out.

Before I could do anything, Eric struck, his knee connected with my back and I was pushed down, I hit the ground hard and rolled trying to soften the blow. As I lay there I felt Eric bear down on me his knees on either side of me pinning me down to the ground.

"I warned you before about the way you spoke to me, guess I need to teach your smart mouth a lesson, Stiff," he said coldly as his grey eyes bore into my ice blue ones, I wasn't scared, what could he do to me that hadn't already been done to me a thousand times. My face didn't change as he glared at me, I'd noticed already how most people stayed away from Eric, how the other initiates shivered near him and looked at him in a way that was almost comical to me, they feared him.

Although he was young he had already earned himself quite a reputation for being ruthless and brutal but that's what in my opinion made him a good leader, he did what was necessary and although he acted in a cruel way it was effective. I'd seen how he barked at my fellow initiates, threatened them, pushed them around, it was extreme but it worked, they improved faster, kindness and tolerance would get them nowhere, we were Dauntless, soldiers, fighters we needed discipline and order and that was what Eric provided and for that I respected him. In fact, I dare say I admired him just a little, Four was softer almost kind and it made me question whether or not he was really meant for being in Dauntless.

As I looked back at Eric his face seemed to grow dark, clearly, I wasn't reacting how he had wanted me too, I wasn't scared of him and he knew it. He raised his fist and swung down expecting me to flinch but I didn't my eyes stayed fixed on him and he stopped his fist mere millimetres from my nose. Neither one of us moved we just stared at each other, "I'll break you, one way or another," he said in a low tone that practically screamed danger before he got up and walked off.

"You can't break what's already broken," I breathed almost silently as I watched him walk away.

"Oh and Stiff, you're on punishment duties for the next 2 weeks, your to report here at 6:30 every evening starting today, let's see you mouth off then," he shouted without even looking back at me before disappearing.

Four just looked at me not saying a word his nose had already stopped bleeding, he walked off to get the guns ready for the afternoon class and I picked myself up off the floor and made my way over to wait for the others to arrive.

Training finished at 5:30 which gave me an hour to eat and prepare myself for whatever Eric was going to throw at me, there was no point in showering or changing as I had a feeling whatever I would be doing would be physically challenging, Eric wanted to break me.

"Hey some of us are thinking of getting tattoos and things later, you in Scar?" asked Clay as we made our way you grab some food.

"Sorry Clay but I'm on punishment duty," I said as we sat at our usual table.

"Punishment since when? Who's it with? What did you do?" asked Band and Dane as they took the seats opposite me.

"Eric," was all I needed to say, I saw the others flinch, even the bigger boys Jax, Ste and Lux looked horrified, they had already been on the end of one of Eric's lessons and that was only a one hour punishment.

"Oh gosh, that's rough, I'm sure he's out to get you, I've seen him stare at you in training, he watches you all the time it's kind of creepy. I wouldn't want to be in your place, he's so mean" said Darcy as she looked at me and shivered.

"Its fine it's only two weeks," I said indifferently.

"Two weeks!" the group almost shouted.

"Don't worry I'll manage and I'll still kick all your arses in training," I grinned.

"You know I don't get something about you Scar, you're from Abnegation but it feels like you came from Dauntless, you run like it's nothing to you, you keep pace with Four and he's damn quick, you thrown a knife like it's an ingrained instinct and you can shoot like its second nature, how do you do it? Who were you back in your faction?" asked Clay as he looked at me.

Clay was from Erudite, he was quick and seemed to be able to read us all like we were open books, he was my biggest competition here but he was a nice guy and I liked chatting to him but sometimes he spoke like he was trying to uncover all my best kept secrets, I had a feeling he knew something was off about me, he never said anything but he sometimes looked at me in a peculiar way.

"I was nothing," was all I said before getting up and grabbing my tray.

"I best get moving I'll see you all later when I drag my ass home, that's if I make it out of this alive," I joked.

I dumped my tray and made my way down to the pit, I walked in to see Eric stood in the middle with another man, as I got closer I noticed it was the main leader Max, "Stiff, your late," snapped Eric not even looking at me.

I didn't say anything as I came to stand before the two men who both looked at me one with a cold stare and the other with slight curiosity.

"I remember you, you're the one that cleared the train and made it into the first carriage with the Dauntless and then jumped first, Raven wasn't it?" said Max as he looked over me.

"It's Scar now sir and yes that was me," I said politely not wanting another leader to rip into me.

"You know you remind me a lot of Four, he was a transfer from Abnegation, did you know him back there? He made quite an impact when he was an initiate he ranked number one in the finals it was close though only a point between him and Eric," said Max.

"Enough talk, she's on punishment for her smart mouth," butted in Eric glaring at me.

"I have other matters to attend to, remember what I said Eric," was all Max said before he left.

"Well don't just stand there Stiff, get running I want 20 laps done in an hour," snapped Eric.

Laps were followed by push up and crunches, then it was on to pull ups and then weights, Eric only spoke to me when he barked orders at me, he sat on the mat watching me looking for any signs of weakness or fatigue.

Finally, I was allowed to collapse onto the mat after another 10 laps, my breathing was ragged, I greedily sucked in cold air feeling my lungs burn with every breath I took.

"Why did you punch Four?" asked Eric as he walked over to me and crouched down beside me.

"W-why do you c-care?" I said through shaky breaths as I tried to regulate my breathing.

"Everyone loves Four, he's so fucking perfect," spat Eric sarcastically.

I didn't say anything, I knew if I said anything they'd only be more questions and I didn't want anyone to know of our past, he wasn't my brother anymore, I wanted nothing more to do with him, as soon as initiation was over I'd never have to speak to him again.

"Fine don't answer I don't care either way, get back to your dorm and don't be late tomorrow," growled out Eric as he got up and walked off.

I groaned as I dragged myself back to the dorm, I had no idea how late it was all I knew was that I desperately needed a shower and some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Today we started matches, I wasn't too bad when I woke up after doing my punishment with Eric, "Hey Scar we didn't see you get back yesterday, what time did you finish?" asked Darcy as she jumped from her bunk and pulled her boots on.

"I have no idea, I just know that it was late and no one else seemed to be awake," I said as I pulled on my tight-fitting pants and pulled my long raven coloured locks into a high pony tail, it swished down to my mid back.

"You think you'll be ok today in training?" she asked a little concerned.

"I'll be fine, worry about yourself we start our matches today remember," I said as we all made our way to breakfast.

When we entered the pit we were ordered by four to start with shooting, Eric was nowhere to be seen and I heard Darcy breathe a sigh of relief from besides me, Eric was always on her case, she was the weakest of us all and I doubted she would make it through initiation, she was too sweet and gentle, she lacked in both physical and mental strength and I wonder what her aptitude test had actually said because I had a feeling it wasn't Dauntless.

We spent the morning shooting and throwing knives, I hit the bull's eye 95% of the time straying only slightly on the odd occasion. As the morning session came to an end Eric stomped in looking at us all with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Listen up initiates, this afternoon is the start of my favourite part of training, matches. You will be matched randomly to another initiate for each match, the matches will continue until one person can no longer fight, no one will be allowed to concede, only one will leave the ring conscious. Also as an added bonus this year due to your uneven numbers one person each day will be matched against either Four or myself and the rules will be the same, no one concedes," he announced happily as he watched everyone but me squirm a little.

I felt a little bad for whoever would be paired with Eric or Four there was no way they would win, not against those two.

"Your matches will earn you points so make them count," said four before dismissing us for lunch.

We grabbed our trays and sat down, no one seemed like talking much everyone was in a state of despair, "I don't want to fight Eric, I hope that if I have to fight a trainer it will be Four, he's nicer to me and quite good looking," said Darcy as she pushed the food around her plate.

"If you spent less time drooling over Four and spent more time concentrating on the training then you might have a few more points on the board and wouldn't be dead last," sneered Lux as glared at the smaller girl who sat next to me.

Lux was a bit of a tank big with some built muscle, he wasn't the nicest of the group and like to put Darcy down at every opportunity he could he thought she was weak and shouldn't be here, I wasn't sure on how he felt about me though. He was a bully and I wouldn't put it past him to fight dirty to try and get the upper hand on the point's board.

We ate in silence after that, no one really wanted to talk about the fights because at least six people were going to be out cold at some point today.

We re-entered the pit to see the boards finally lit up with our names, ranks and points so far, for the initiates we were ranked separately for now but in the finals, are scores would be mixed in with the Dauntless born. My eyes scanned over the board, the rankings weren't that surprising to me really, I was taking lead in first place with Clay in second and Lux in third, then there were the twins Bane in fourth and Dane in fifth, sixth was Ste, seventh was Jax, Tai was eighth, frank ninth, Garth tenth and finally Darcy was last in eleventh place. What interested me more was the next board where the matches were displayed. Ste vs. Garth, Dane vs. Tai, Darcy vs. Frank, Lux vs. Scar, Clay vs. Bane and last Jax vs. Eric. I turned to look at Jax and his face was white as a sheet, no one wanted to be in the position he was in now and I felt a little bad for him, he was already ranked seventh and there was no chance he was going to gain anything from that match.

Four and Eric entered the pit and motioned us over to the fighting area, "remember no one concedes, make sure you finish your opponent before they get the chance to get you and try to keep things interesting," was all Eric said before he pointed to Ste and Garth and then the ring.

The fight was quite typical, the boys started by circling each other neither one of them wanting to make the first move it seemed, as one stepped forward the other stepped back until Eric lost his patience and snarled at them to stop dancing and get it fucking done. After that the pace barely quickened with them both taking clumsy swings at each other, blocking and circling until Ste landed a solid punch on Garths temple and he crumpled easily to the floor. I wasn't Impressed and by the looks of it nether were Four or Eric.

The matches continued very similar, no one seemed to want to really hurt the others but they did enough to end the match, Dane won his match pretty quickly against Tai and unfortunately for Darcy she lasted all of a minute it seemed she fainted not from being hit but from fear, she wasn't cut for Dauntless and the sooner she realised it then the sooner she would accept her fate, she would be fractionless, she was sweet but weak and weakness got you nowhere here.

"Pathetic, someone drag her out of here," snapped Eric as he looked at Darcy with hate, she was a lost cause now, I sighed as I entered the ring and lifted her with ease tossing her over my shoulder, I put her down next to the wall, she wasn't hurt so there was no need to send her to the infirmary, she'd wake up soon and be fine again.

"Alright Stiff your up and Lux let's see if the girls are even worth our time anymore," growled out Eric.

I had a feeling Lux was out for blood as I entered the ring and almost immediately the match started and he lunged at me. I dodged to the left as he flew past me and with a swift round house kick slammed my foot into his back making him eat mat hard, no one was expecting me to be a fighter, I was a Stiff we were placid and selfless but that just wasn't me, my father had made sure of that, every hit and strike I took from him only made me stronger, made me quicker made me better. I wasted no time waiting for him to regain his composure as he stumbled to his feet, to me he looked like he had never taken a hit before as he was a little slow and just looked at me funny. He once again lunged forwards with fists raised and swung at me, I raised my arms and deflected his blow easily redirecting it from my face, he lost balance once more and I came at him again with an uppercut seeing his arms nowhere near him for a defensive move. I felt my knuckles smash into his jaw and a snapping sound almost made me smirk his head snapped upwards and he stumbled back disorientated, I didn't wait I ran forward and jumped with two feet I kicked him square in the chest knocking him down, I landed on my back and flipped to my feet Lux barely managed to get to his feet before I was on him again, right hook, left hook duck, weave left kick to the lower leg and then I struck, I jumped at him and brought my fist to his temple, the softest part and he was down, blood ran from his nose and mouth and not one hit had landed on me.

No one spoke as I left the ring and went to stand by the others, I don't think they were expecting that, maybe they thought I could win but not like how I had just done it, not without a single scratch against a guy built like a tank and almost twice as heavy as me. But I'd promised myself that I'd never just lay down and take a beating not after all I'd been through.

I remember the day Tobias had left, I had been at the choosing ceremony, forced to sit next to the man who was supposed to be my father, I watched as Tobias cut his palm and let his blood sizzle against the coals, not once looking at me or my father, he never looked back, he never saw the look my father had in his eyes. The look of pure vehemence and hate. The ceremony was over and my father grabbed my arm and dragged me from the building back to our home. He pushed me through the front door slamming in behind him and shoved me into the kitchen.

"Ungrateful bastards the both of you, just like your damn mother, I gave you everything and this is how the two of you treat me," his hand slammed into my face and my 14 year old self slammed sideways my head connecting with the kitchen table.

"I know your just like him, just like your damn brother but I won't let it happen twice, you're not getting away from me or here," he snarled as he grabbed me by my shirt and threw me to the floor as he undid his belt and pulled it free, I saw the dark look on his face as he brought it down on me over and over and over again, the metal buckle bit into my skin as he wouldn't let up. That night I lay there in a small puddle of my own blood, tears wouldn't come, they hadn't come for a while now, the pain throbbed through me and I couldn't move, everything hurt, he wasn't like this with Tobias, he had hit him but had always made sure to keep the marks away from his face and places people could see but with me no, he didn't care he had told everyone how I was a lost cause, fighting with others, causing trouble, he blamed my marks and scars on my own selfish ways and recklessness saying they were from the fights I started. No one would question him, he was a leader and I had no friends, no one to help me, no one to talk to, I was always alone.

"Looks like you're going to be the one to beat," said Clay as he interrupted my flashback.

"Hurry up initiates next match," shouted Four and that was it, the matches continued.

It was no surprise what happened next, Clay and Bane were pretty evenly matched as they fought both being quick and accurate in the hits and kicks but eventually Clay came out on top landing a few good blows and Bane went down a little bloody but nothing much. But when it came to the last fight Jax and Eric no one could turn away, we all knew Eric wasn't going to go easy on Jax just because he was an initiate, he was going to show us all just who was boss and why people feared him but I was almost excited to see him fight he was dangerous and exactly how I wanted to see myself, I wanted the respect id' never had, the power I had never been given, I wanted to prove myself and that's what Eric had done here.

I was a little disappointed that Jax lasted such a short time, I barely managed to see anything, Eric was so fast them match was over in mere minutes and Jax's body was hauled off by Clay and Dane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

For the next week things pretty much continued as they were we trained in the morning and then fought in the afternoon, by now we had each completed five matches, I'd fought Lux, Ste, Garth, Bane and Darcy and the outcome had all been the same, I'd won as if it had been nothing not being hit once, my speed was my greatest strength and it showed in my fighting, the quick twists and jabs, the dodges and deflections. I now had a pretty big lead points wise on the board and my ranking was almost unquestionable. My punishments had also continued along the same lines, doing mostly physical work each day Eric made me do more, I was beginning to think I wasn't really being punished but trained. He didn't say much to me he just watched me as I burnt through the exercises and runs. I had noticed however that Eric's eyes seemed to always be on me in training and in the punishments he never spoke to me he just watched, Four tried to talk to me a few times during training but every time Eric would get in the way of him and I could see the frustration building behind my brothers eyes.

It wasn't until the punishments were almost over did Eric approach me again, I was crouched down trying to catch my breath after doing 40 laps and push ups, "What are you trying to prove, I've watched you for days trying to make you break but you do everything without even a whisper or protest, you're not normal, you're not like the others are you, you fucking annoy me Stiff, what makes you so special?" he said coldly as he crouched besides me.

"Let me fight Four," I said out of the blue I knew Eric was the one that paired us all up for the matches, I'd been thinking about it since they announced we'd be fighting one of the trainers and I wanted to prove myself to him, I wanted Four to fucking leave me alone and stop trying to act like a brother to me, he wasn't my brother and I wanted to prove that although he left me with that monster it didn't make me a broken girl it made me unstoppable and if I beat Four that would prove everything, he'd stop I know he would, he wouldn't bother me anymore and I could move on.

I must have caught Eric a little by surprise as his face faulted slightly but only for a moment, "why? Are you too scared to face me?" he taunted thinking I'd finally become afraid of him like everyone else.

"No, why would I be sacred of you, you may be cold but you have your reasons, you won't break me, you can't, I have something to prove to that bastard Four and this is the only way I can," I said.

"What's with you and Four? I thought all the girls fucking loved his smug arrogant self?" said Eric as he sat down calmly, he wasn't acting like himself he seemed interested in what I actually had to say.

"Not me, I thought someone would have figured it out by now," I said as I sat down and looked at Eric.

"Figured what out?" he asked as I watched him, he was thinking trying to see if he could work out what I had meant.

"He's my fucking brother and I hate him, he may appear to be a perfect soldier here but I know his true self, the selfish bastard, everything is his fault," I spat.

Now I unquestionably had Eric's attention as all the pieces seemed to fall into place and he looked at me, "his sister? I didn't even know Four had a bloody sister, then that makes you Mathew Eaton's daughter, the daughter of the Abnegation leader."

"Don't, don't say that bastards name near me, I'm not his daughter, he's not my father, a father wouldn't do what he did," I hissed.

"What he did? I remember when Four came here, there were some pretty wild rumours about him and-,"

"They're not rumours" I said quietly.

"Then that means…." He trailed off as I pulled my t-shirt off.

"Four thought he had it bad, he has no idea, he left me with that monster, he didn't care, no one cared," I spat.

I watched Eric as his eyes looked me over, the jagged silver scars littered my body in almost criss-cross patterns, red welts still stood out on my pale skin dark bruises still covered my arms.

His figures barley ghosted over the marks as I felt an involuntary shiver run through me.

"He did nothing," Eric breathed and that was it that was all I needed to hear before I knew that what everyone said about Eric was wrong, he wasn't' the vicious monster everyone thought he was.

I felt his thumb gently brush under my eye as he swept away a single tear I didn't even know I'd shed, this wasn't Eric, this wasn't who he was supposed to be.

"Go back and sleep, tomorrow is going to be the start of your real training," Eric said as he got up grabbing my hand and pulling me with him. I nodded and slipped my shirt back on, I didn't want to look at him, he'd seen me at my most vulnerable and now he knew my biggest secret.

True to his word the next day's training and matches were the same, this time I fought Jax coming away with another clear win but the evening was completely different. He didn't mention any of what had happened yesterday as he led me into the ring, "from now on you fight only me, no more laps or push ups, I'm going to push you to your limits, I may hate the bastard but he's no push over in a fight, you need to be better then you are, sure you can beat a few weak initiates but that's not what he is, were on a whole different level," said Eric.

I'd never felt as sore in my life, every session with Eric had me bleeding and panting, he didn't hold back and I was grateful, I needed to learn and fast and this was the best way, I was barely conscious after the sessions were over but by the next day I was showing improvements in my matches and my training. It was almost time for the final matches, they would be held in two days when Eric told me that the punishments session would be cancelled that night as he had work to do, I had almost forgotten that he was a leader and had other things to do besides train us and punish us. So I lay in my bunk as I listened to the others chat and talk amongst themselves, due to my punishments and training I hadn't really had time for them, I was either too exhausted to deal with them or they were asleep by the time I got back, I really had thrown myself into my training and I almost felt like I was no longer part of our little group but to me it wasn't that bad, having no friends made me unsocial anyway and I couldn't afford any distractions, Eric had promised me that my last fight would be against Four and I had no room for anything other than preparing myself for that.

As I lay on my bunk a loud bang startled us, Four and Eric appeared in our rooms dressed for combat, "get up and ready you have five minutes to meet us by the train tracks," they ordered before disappearing again. I quickly slipped from my bunk pulling on a black sleeveless hooded jacket over my long sleeved from fitting t-shirt, I grabbed some fingerless black gloves and pulled them on before pulling on my tight trousers over my shorts and then laced my feet into my black combat boots. My long hair was all the others saw as I sprinted from the dorm and disappeared down the corridors not waiting for them any longer.

I sprinted up the stairs and burst onto the roof skidding to a halt as I spotted some older Dauntless members as well as Eric and Four, I also spotted a guy I recognised from when we jumped the train the first time.

"Aw little initiate look how much you've grown already, you remember me right?" asked the red and black haired man.

"Sure I remember you Bud, I'm Scar by the way, I never introduced myself before," I said with a small smile.

"Scar, I like it, it's edgy a little dangerous, how's training going?" he asked me as we stood waiting for the train and the others to arrive.

"She's first, hasn't lost a fight yet," came Eric's voice as he walked over to us.

"You don't say, I knew you were special ever since your first jump, maybe you'll even make it to leader one day just don't be like this guy," he said pointing to Eric.

"You should talk to Four, I'm sure he could help you, he's a decent guy."

"Just because I knocked you on your arse in initiation, get out of here Bud, go kiss Fours ass," snarled Eric as he glowered at the guy before me.

"Whatever, I'll see you around Scar," Bud said before he turned from us to go join some of his other friends.

"Prick," grunted Eric as he came to stand next to me.

"What are we doing?" I asked as I looked around for any indication as to what would be going down.

"One of our favourite activities, make sure you get on the train," was all he said as the other initiates arrived and came to stand behind me.

The train then came into view and the roof came alive as we all ran forwards ready to jump onto it as it hurtled past us. Once we all made it Eric and Four once again stood before us.

"Tonight, we compete in an annual Dauntless tradition, tonight is our War games, you will be split into two teams and armed with guns that fire Neuro darts, we will be participating in a game of capture the flag, both Eric and myself will be leaders, the team to capture their flag first wins and the other team will have to complete a punishment," explained Four.

"The neuro darts are not deadly but the hurt like hell if you get hit, the guns operate in the same manner as a normal one, click off the safety, pull back fire and reload is the same switch the clip at the bottom and carry on," said Eric as he handed us all one of the guns and I strapped it to my leg for now until we started.

"You can pick first, you'll need all the help you can get" mocked Four as he looked at Eric.

"Sure, and you can hide first, you're going to need all the extra time you can get this year because I'm not going to lose to the likes of you," mocked Eric.

"Go on then pick," said Four.

"Scar," he said and I saw my brother's eyes grow cold,

"Fine, I'll have Lux"

"Clay"

"Ste" said Four.

Finally, we were all sorted, Eric's team consisted of me, Clay, Dane, Bane, Jax and Frank leaving Four with Lux, Ste, Garth, Darcy and Tai.

"There's no way we can lose," grinned Bane as we watched Four and his team jump from the train first.

"Don't get cocky, keep your head in the game, anything could happen," said Clay as we waited for our jump.

Finally, we came to our jump point and Eric led the way with me and Clay close behind followed by the others.

As we landed Eric led us off in a sprint towards an abandoned Fair ground.

"Gather round, we need to work out a plan before we do anything, I'm not doing this for you, you need to work together and think of something," he said.

"There's six initiates and 1 leader, I say we split into 3 teams, one attack, one scout and one guard with Eric as strike force," said Clay his past Erudite side showing.

"What about the flag, where's it going to go?" asked Dane.

"With me, Fours not going to expect one of us to carry the flag, I say we make a fake and place it back here with two guards whilst we head for a straight on attack, he won't think that we'd bring the flag with us so there won't be that many people there when we attack, he'll probable send out a group of scouts for recon first so we strike whilst he's least expecting it. Make it quick and as painful as possible. Four is a thinker, let him think whilst we already attack," I said.

"So, we clip the flag to you like some massive beacon, they're going to just focus on you," said Jax.

"Exactly leaving you and Frank to sneak round and snatch there's you're going to be fake scouts, you are sneaky I've seen the two of you fight you'll be perfect for this, the two of you are the fastest here besides myself, Dane and Bane will guard the fake flag, there shooting skills together will make them pretty damn impossible to get around which leaves Clay with me as the strike team, the two of us have the best all round skills, were fast, and have the best scores on the range and in the ring making us a perfect team, which only leaves Eric to accompany us as the front of the strike team," I said.

"I think that will work, but what do we do about a fake flag" said Clay as he went over my idea.

"Over there, there's some old clothes or something, must have been left by the fractionless grab one that's the closest colour to our flag and let's get going," said Frank.

"Alright, let's move out, we'll take lead, Scouts flank us and as soon as we start the fire fight I'll let off a flash bang, that's your signal to break away, it's up to the two of you to find the flag whilst we keep the others busy," I said as we loaded the guns and grabbed the flash bangs and smoke grenades Eric had given us.

Eric came over with the flag and clipped it to the back of my belt like a skirt before nodding to us to move out. We moved in an arrow formation with Eric taking point, me and Clay a few paces behind on his left and right and then Frank and Jax a few more paces back and besides us on out left and right. We moved at a quick pace silently using the trees as cover. We hadn't seen any sign of Four or his team as we pushed ahead, Eric seemed to know exactly where to go though as he led us through the park area.

"We have company," whispered Jax from besides me as he spotted some movement ahead.

"That's it, flush the bastards out," ordered Eric as we pulled the pins on the smoke and flash grenades throwing them around us.

The area lit up and then it started I heard Fours orders and then shots began to rain down on us, "Break," I shouted and Jax and Frank sprinted through the trees as we drew the fire away from them.

"It's time," Clay shouted as we began to push forward, I felt a stray bullet fly past me and whipped around shooting without hesitation, two darts flew straight and knocked Darcy to the ground, her small stature had given her some stealth advantages but she was clumsy and an easy target to us, she cried out a she hit the ground hard.

"One down" I called out as we continued to fire.

"Two," called Clay as I noticed Ste drop to our right.

"Three" said Eric as someone else dropped.

"Push forward," Eric ordered as he spotted Jax and Frank nearing a group of guards.

We broke into a sprint the three of us keeping in our tight formation.

"Shit," I screamed as suddenly I was on the floor coated in mud, I hadn't been shot I'd been full on tackled.

I landed on my back and kicked out my feet slamming into whoever had tackled me, I saw blond hair and knew right away who it was, Lux.

"Go, I'll be fine," I shouted as I noticed Clay hesitate.

"Don't be so sure," growled Lux as he lunged again but I rolled to the side, as I rolled the flag became exposed.

"The flag, Sc-"

He never got to finish his shout as my fist smashed into his face. I couldn't waste any more time, I needed to get back to the boys, I grabbed my gun and fired two rounds, both hit and Lux went down.

"Not even close," I smirked before setting off at a run to catch up with Eric and Clay.

I lost sight of the boys as I continued to run shots fired and I rolled narrowly missing being struck in the shoulder.

"Scar," I heard someone shout.

I felt someone grab me and I was pulled to the ground just in time to see Clay get struck by three darts. Eric had grabbed me and pulled me down behind a concrete barrier and was using it as a shield.

"There's only us and Jax left, Frank and Clay are down but so are most of Fours team, Fours probably up ahead hidden in the trees," said Eric as he looked around.

"Jax is pinned down just up ahead, we need to get to him before Four does, you take left and I take right, keep them focused on us so Jax can break free, ready, one, two, three, go," ordered Eric.

I dived from the cover and rolled before sprinting off into the trees. I saw movement and began to fire as someone dived through the trees and started running at me.

"I can see the flag," I heard Jax shout as we got closer to him.

"Alright get ready, Scar and I are almost there," I heard Eric shout as he dodged round a tree and took a few shots at one of the people who had Jax pinned.

I skidded to the right and fired again striking the person in the chest with three darts, "I'm clear" I shouted as I made it past the fallen man and slid down next to Jax.

Just as I made it I saw Jax freeze up and I spun round just as Four leapt over a fallen tree and lunged at me gun raised ready to fire.

"Don't just sit there run you idiot grab the flag, I'll try and hold him off for as long as I can, take our flag and grab theirs, I can't keep it with Four here" I ordered as I unclipped the flag and threw it to him.

Jax ran as I braced myself, I felt a fist smash into the side of my face and the two of us rolled across the dirt for a moment before we both scrambled to our feet and glared at on another. "What is going on between you and Eric?" asked Four as he raised his gun at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I hissed before I flung myself to the right as a dart grazed my shoulder sending a small jolt of pain down my arm.

I raised my gun and fired, I managed to hit four as he ran at me clipping him in the thigh, but that wasn't enough to stop him. Once again, I found myself being thrown backwards as he smashed into me sending the both of us once more to the ground but this time he didn't let go, he pinned me down his weight bearing down on me but I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I smashed my head forwards catching Four by surprise and his grip faltered enough for me to free my arms, I grabbed him as I rolled him under me and started to lay into him. He moved quickly as he used his strength to throw me from him and was once again on top of me but he froze as someone flew through the trees and knocked him off me but not before I felt a searing pain rip through my leg, he'd shot me twice.

I dragged myself up as best as I could my leg was on fire but I ignored it and raised my gun, Eric was rolling around with Four the two of them trading blows like they were nothing, "Scar take the shot," Eric yelled as he managed to get clear, I squeezed the trigger and Four let out a cry as he smashed into the ground, four darts sticking out of him.

Before any of us could say anything, cheers erupted around us, "Eric's team has the flag they win, game over."

I let out a small grunt and my leg gave out, I felt arms grab me before I could hit the dirt, "Damn, I can't tell what impresses me most Scar, shit I think I'm starting to like you," said Eric as he hauled me up and pulled me closer so I could wrap my arm around him for support.

I was speechless, not only had he just called me by name but he complimented me, without a doubt Eric wasn't who everyone thought he was.

"Come on," he said as he led me off leaving Four in the dirt.

As we made it back to the clearing everyone was celebrating, Jax was being lifted into the air as he waved the flag around victoriously, Frank and Clay were being helped by the twins as they gathered together whilst Eric helped me over to them, "not bad for a bunch of initiates," he said with a smirk happy that we had crushed Four and his team.

"What happened to you?" asked Bane as they noticed Eric holding me up.

"I had a run in with Four," I said as we made our way over to one of the tallest buildings, Eric led the way still pulling me along with him.

After getting fed up of my slow pace as we climbed the stairs Eric slung me over his shoulder like I was nothing and continued to climb until we finally reached the top and stood on the rooftop, "the winning team gets to use the zip line back to the base whilst the others walk, come on let's get you fastened in, pull the break before you smash into the building at the end, tomorrow is the last day of physical training and you're ready for Four, be prepared," Eric said as he helped fasten me into the harness. I grinned like an actual idiot as I sped through the air, screw jumping this was like real flying, I'd never felt so good in my life and I let out a yell as I flew past the buildings not even bothered by the speed, height or closeness of the buildings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It had been hard to sleep last night, we were too nervous and excited about what was going on, it was our final day and the scores would determine who would continue onto the next stage, we shuffled into the pit ready for the last fights. I looked up at the boards and felt my heart begin to speed up, the first match, Scar vs. Four, this was it, if I could do this then I could put the past behind me and move on, I could be free.

"Shit scar, this is the finals and you get him, I feel bad for you, you're the first fight as well," said Clay as he looked up to see he would be against Lux.

The rankings for now were me in first, Clay, Bane, Dane, Lux, Jax, Frank, Ste, Garth, Tai and then Darcy, she hadn't moved not once during the weeks that we'd been training, this would be her last day for sure, speaking of Darcy I hadn't seen her today, she wasn't in bed when I had woken which was unusual.

We stood waiting for the trainers which was also unusual normally one of them was her before us but today neither Eric nor Four were about.

After another 10 minutes they still hadn't shown, something was wrong, this wasn't like them. "What's going on?" asked Jax as he looked a little nervous.

"I'm sure it's nothing-"

"Line up," called Eric as he and Four entered.

"Today is your last chance to move above the red line, you don't and you're out, luckily for one of you time hasn't ended just yet, Darcy jumped into the Chasm last night meaning final fights will have to be changed as now the numbers are even," informed Eric.

What no, they couldn't do this I was finally getting what I wanted.

"No, fights stay, one has yet to face a trainer, it wouldn't be fair," said Four a little coldly.

"Oh I get it you want your revenge after yesterday when she shot you leaving you in the dirt," smirked Eric.

At that everyone turned to me, all I told them was that I'd run into Four, I never said that I'd actually won.

"Fine let's get this started then," ordered Eric.

I was going to put it all in the open and get everything off my mind so I did something that I never expected myself to be able to do, I slipped off my jacket and peeled off my long sleeved shirt leaving me in my sports bra, my skin was on view and now they would know why I was called Scar.

"Shit are they, fuck," I heard Dane breath as I walked past them all and climbed into the ring.

"Maybe now you'll understand," I said as I turned my back on Four and looked up at Eric who nodded signalling for me to start.

I turned back to Four to see him stiff his eyes never leaving me, everything was on show, and now he'd realize why I hated him, why I wanted to prove myself, why I had to be better. I didn't wait for Four I struck like Eric had shown my running forward and skidding down sweeping my feet knocking him from his. I sprung up and struck left hook right elbow, left knee and sprung back as he deflected what he could and came after me. His fist grazed my cheek as I managed to deflect the blow but his boot connected with my stomach as he slammed me back, I rolled backwards and sprang back up, I lunged to the left but then faked a punch only to spin round and slam my elbow into his chest knocking the wind form his lungs, he staggered back but didn't falter for long. I raised my leg and kicked high my foot connecting with the side of his head, for a girl I was tall, me and Four were only a couple of inches different in height. My boot made full contact and four was down but not for long, he grabbed my foot and pulled making me land on my back with a thud. He threw himself at me and we rolled across the mat each fighting for dominance, I hissed as he grabbed me by the throat and began to squeeze, I saw black dots and knew I had to get him off, I brought my knees up into his chest and knocked him free. We stared at each other our breathing both uneven but neither of us would concede. We circled one another before I sent kick his way, he grabbed my foot at the last moment and pulled making me stagger forward into his fist as he smashed my jaw in, blood flew from my mouth as my head snapped the other way, the copper taste filled my mouth but it only made me more determined. I did something no one would have expected, I ran and him again pushing into him grabbing his shirt at the same time, using brute strength I twisted and threw Four over me, he smashed into the mat with a grunt. I was relentless knowing if Four found even a small opening I would be eating mat hard. Four threw himself up and came at me the two of us almost identical our fists both connected with each other and for a fraction of a second we stopped and we both shook the blows off before I pushed on and struck again grabbing him and throwing my knee up into his stomach, he threw his elbow left catching me again in the jaw, we were both getting tired we had to finish it soon, we wouldn't last much longer. I grabbed his shirt and threw myself onto my back using my legs to kick him behind me as I used the momentum to send him crashing back into the mat. We both lay on the mat barely moving I growled before I pushed myself to him to pin him beneath me, he was dazed from my last throw and struggling to regain his breath.

"Now you get it," I growled my breathing laboured and my energy gone, blood dripped from my mouth and I shakily brought my hand up and smeared it away. With my blood on my fist I brought it down one last time, I threw the last of my strength into my final blow, everything seemed to go in slow motion as Four looked at me one final time with a look of guilt and regret before my fist connected and his eyes rolled back. I barely managed to roll off him and just lay there next to him my chest heaving up and down as I tried to breath.

No one dared to speak, all I could hear was my own breathing, I had done it, I had beaten him and now I felt a weight lift, I was done, I could move on.

"Help her up," ordered Eric as he watched me, I could barely move as I looked up at him from where I lay, his face said it all though, he looked so smug, almost proud. I smiled but winced and closed my eyes as my strength left me and darkness consumed me.

I woke up to find myself cocooned in a soft blanket down in the infirmary, my body ached but nothing felt broken, I pushed myself up and glanced around, I spotted a few others laying in the beds bruised black and blue, Ste and Garth were unconscious and Lux was sat with an ice pack against his temple, I spotted Four in the far corner still out and I smiled.

I spotted a nurse and called out to her, "am I free to go, I feel fine," I said as she came over to take a look at me.

"There's no serious damage, you'll have a few bruises and a sore jaw but other than that you'll be fine, I suggest getting some food and then some rest," she said as she gave me the all clear.

I wasted no time and quickly left the sterile room heading towards the mess hall, it was still early so I hadn't missed meal time, I entered the hall and the room fell silent, I spotted Clay, Dane and Bane sat together at our usual table and made my way over. I could feel eyes on me as I sat down and looked at the boys. "What's everyone staring at?" I asked them.

"You Scar, there staring at the Abnegation initiate who hasn't lost a match yet and managed to beat Four in a fight, there's rumours flying all over the place Scar, your deadly now your score was unmatched on the board no one even came close not even me or the twins, you're impossible to beat now, even if you screw up the other two training stages you'll still come in first," said Clay.

"You're lying, that's impossible, it was just one match," I said.

"No I'm not, it wasn't a normal match, it was against Four, the footage has already been passed around everyone's seen the fight between the two of you, your famous Scar," he said.

"You've got everyone's attention now, even the leaders where talking about you, you're going to be up for leadership in a year or two after you've gained a little more experience, I heard Max and Eric talking about it after the matches were over, he came to see how the results looked and Eric showed him your fight. Scar this is unbelievable, Eric was practically complimenting you, it's unheard of for Eric to do such things," said Dane.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, in came Eric, he stopped for a moment looking around and once his eyes landed on me he came over, "I went to the infirmary looking for you, come on Max wants to see you, you can eat later," he said as his hand gripped my shoulder and I stood up letting him steer me away, by now everyone was looking at the two of us as he walked me out of the mess hall to go meet the other leader.

"You seemed to have made quite an unforgettable impression in such a short amount of time, I'm glad I didn't waste my time with all those punishment sessions, how does it feel to have beaten Four?" asked Eric as he led the way to where ever Max was.

"I feel free," was all I said as we rounded another corner and Eric stopped knocking on a door and waiting for a moment.

"Come in," came a muffled voice from behind the door.

Eric opened the door and went in pulling me behind him, there before me was a large metal table with six people sat around it, three were dressed in Dauntless clothing and three in Erudite blues.

"Come take a seat, Scar, Eric," he said as he motioned to the two empty seats.

"So this is the girl, I'm impressed and you say she transferred from Abnegation as well, well this is unusual," said a tall blond women dressed in blue as she looked me over, I'd seen her before I was sure but I couldn't recall where.

"Scar this is Jeanine Mathews, leader of Erudite and her associates, they wanted to meet you after I told them about your training and fights," said Max.

"It's nice to meet you," I said politely as I looked at then three Erudite before me.

"Also I want you to meet Tori and Harrison, they are two of the other leaders here in Dauntless, we wanted to talk to you about something, you passed the first training round with such exceptional marks that you made us curious, the next stage of the initiation tests is the mental test, now this is done over a three week period but we have a feeling that you'll do just fine so we have decided to do something unheard of, you mental tests will be completed by the end of the week, if you pass with the results we predict then you will be placed first and will complete the final stage the next day. You will then be assigned to Eric and you will go with him on missions and shadow him. Your initiation will be cut short as we have come to an agreement that it would be best for you to go straight into field work and build up your experience, you're a valuable asset to us now and we want utilise your talents as best as we can here. The Erudite faction will help oversee your last two stages of training, it will start first thing tomorrow and we will proceed according to their reports, Eric will collect you in the morning and take you to the training, is that understood?" said Max.

"Yes sir," I said

"Excellent, were expecting great things from you Scar, don't let us down," he said before he dismissed me.

"Go back to your friends and I'll come get you tomorrow," was all Eric said before I got up and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I never went back to the mess hall instead I decided to just go back to the dorm, I didn't want to face the questions and the stares I'd get if I went back.

I woke up as I felt someone grab my shoulder, my instincts were already on high as my fist snapped back and I struck without thinking, however my fist was caught and I looked to see it was only Eric, "Sorry," I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Get dressed and meet me in the mess hall," was all he said.

I took a quick shower before pulling on some clothes and tying my hair up. It was still dark as I made my way through the compound to the mess hall, it wasn't busy as I got there and I easily spotted Eric sat down at a table with two trays of food ready. I made my way over to him and sat down quietly, he pushed the tray in front of me and I silently began to eat, it was too early and I was still tiered from yesterday.

"I have a feeling that in three days you'll be finished with the second and third stage, you need to get used to waking early as my team usually goes out on patrol either early mornings or late at night and now that the first stage is over I don't have to train anyone, now it's just Four," Eric said.

"Awesome," I muttered before I took a mouthful of food and chewed slowly.

After breakfast Eric led me through the base to another part that looked like science labs, he opened a door and stepped in, in the middle of the room was a metal chair and some computer monitors.

"Sit down and we can get this started, it's like your aptitude test, you will be shown some fears and the quicker you overcome them the higher your marks you need to know how to handle your emotions for this stage, The Erudite leader will be here soon so prepare yourself," said Eric as he grabbed a needle and a vile of serum.

"How many fears will there be?" I asked as I eyed him and the needle up.

"That depends on you, everyone is different, some have four, some twenty or more, we will be able to see what you see on these monitors so we can assess your progress. The data will be collected and then we will see how you're doing, what was your aptitude test results?" asked Eric as he started typing on one of the computers.

"Dauntless" I said as I remembered the relief I felt after hearing the result out loud for the first time.

"This shouldn't be too hard for you then, ok sit back and we will get this started," he said as I felt his hand grip my arm and then a slight prick.

I soon faded away and found myself in the fields near my old house, I could hear shouting in the distance and a woman screaming, I didn't hesitate as I ran towards the noise, as I got closer I could see a man beating a woman up who lay helplessly on the ground, blood was pooling under her as the man hit her over and over. I shouted for the man to stop but he didn't hear me, the woman's scream were almost deafening as I got closer, I spotted a fallen tree branch near the man and quickly grabbed it and whacked the man with all my strength, the man fell to the floor and the woman looked at me before she began to fade away only to be replaced by a small child, the fields melted away to be replaced with the broken building of inner Chicago, the child was crying and screaming out as bullets flew at us, I looked around to see an army of fractionless marching towards us shooting anyone that was in the way, I grabbed the child's hand and began to run pulling them behind me, I spotted a fallen man with a machine gun and quickly snatched it up as we continued running, I found a covered area and pushed the child in before stepping back out to face the mob gun raised, as I pulled the trigger the image dissolved around me once more. After that there was five more scenes that I fought through as quickly as possible until finally I woke from the simulation.

"As expected," came Jeanine's voice as I opened my eyes to see her stood next to Eric.

"She doesn't hesitate at all, it's a perfect reaction for a Dauntless, don't bother running the simulation again I doubt her results will change, set the mental challenge for this afternoon she's already ready to face her fear landscape, I need to discuss something with Max," she said before walking out.

"How long was I?" I asked as I slipped from the chair and looked at Eric.

"5 minutes 08 seconds, no one will beat you with that score, it's pretty obvious your meant to be Dauntless, how are you feeling?" said Eric as he finished entering the data.

"I'm ok but I feel a little dizzy," I admitted unsure if it was my emotional response to what they had told me or my reaction to the simulation.

"Let's head to the roof for a bit, it's quiet up there," said Eric as he switched off the computer and led the way again.

We got to the roof, no one else was around, it was peaceful for once, I walked over to the edge and sat down letting my head rest on the cool metal railing. Eric came over and stood behind me his arms resting above my head, I subconsciously leaned back letting my back and head rest against his legs.

"You're not normal, there's something about you that drives me crazy, fuck since the moment you hit Four I haven't been able to keep my eyes off you, what are you doing to me?" he moaned as he looked down at me, I looked up his grey eyes looked at me with some emotion that I couldn't identify.

I knew what he meant, all the times I'd caught myself looking at him, telling myself that I admired him when really it was something completely different, he'd shown another side of himself to me, one that no one had seen before, when he agreed to help me with my desire to fight Four I knew we had something special, even when we were fighting during capture the flag and he knocked Four off me, there was something between us and I'm surprised neither of us had noticed it sooner however I'm even more surprised that it was Eric who admitted it first.

"You're his sister for fuck sake but the two of you couldn't be more apart even if you tried, you see him as I see him and the way you fight back, shit, your ruining my reputation here, how can I be cold and heartless when all it takes is a look from you and my head gets fucked up. Everything about you is so fucking perfect and it drives me insane," he breathed.

My heart began to race, fuck what was he trying to do to me, what was going on?

He stepped back from me and held his hand out for me to take, as I reached out he pulled me up with a little too much force and I bumped into his solid chest, I felt a blush creep over my pale face and I looked down at my feet. I felt his fingers brush down my cheek and slowly rest under my chin, gently he pushed my chin until I was looking up at him, my breath caught in my throat as he leaned down, his lips barely graze mine, I felt my heart slam against my chest as I leant forward and kissed him back. That was all it took as he wove a hand into my Raven locks and pulled me even closer deepening the kiss. His teeth grazed my lip and he nipped at it playfully a small smirk on his face before he went back to kissing me, I wrapped my arms around him feeling his muscles under his clothes. My lungs burned as he continued to kiss me until finally he pulled away, brushing his hand once more down my cheek.

"Next time I won't stop," he breathed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me after him as he made his way from the roof.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me through the corridors and then up some more stairs to a part of the compound I'd never been to.

He didn't answer me as he reached a door and punched a number into the keypad, the lock clicked and he kicked the door open pulling me inside. He kicked the door closed again and groped around for the light switch, once the light flooded the room I noticed that we were in an apartment, I was in his apartment. I looked around, being a leader sure had its perks clearly, it was an open area that was a big L shape with a kitchen area and sofa near the door stacks of books littered the metal and stone walls, around the corner I could just make out a large double bed with grey sheets and pillows, and then a door nearby that must lead to the bathroom. I watched as Eric unzipped his jacket and threw it onto the counter as he entered the kitchen area, he was left in a black vest which really helped show off his bulging arms, I felt my heart flutter again. He walked over to a cupboard and pulled out two glasses filling them with water from the tap. I walked over to him and took a glass from his hand as he held it out to me. I watched as he took a drink, his neck tattoos were now very clear, they were beautiful and I found myself wanting to touch them, I took a drink but continued to watch him as he drank. The kiss had taken away the childish blush and now I felt an odd need for him. He put his glass down and gently pulled mine from my hand setting it back down on the counter. Once again he took my hand and led me over to the sofa, he dropped himself into the middle whilst I just looked at him unsure of what to do. The decision was made for me as he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap, I landed straddling him his big hands still firmly on my waist.

"I could begin to like this," he said huskily as he leaned in close to me ear, his hot breath sent shivers down me. He slowly began to kiss my neck trailing little butterfly kisses down until he hit my collarbone, I gave a soft moan as he licked at my skin and I shuddered, what was he doing to me, he slowly pulled away before looking at me, my face must have shown what he wanted as he suddenly attacked my lips, and I kissed him back feverishly, my hands roamed his body as I brushed over his hard muscles covered by the tight flimsy material of his shirt, I wanted to run my hand over his hot skin and he must have wanted to do the same as I felt one of his hands leave my waist and slip under the back of my shirt.

"T-take it off," he mumbled against my mouth between kisses, I pulled my arms from him and lifted them in the air as he grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and pulled it up and over my head throwing it somewhere else, he then pulled his shirt up and slipped it off in one swift action, I could have died right then as my eyes swept over his chiselled body. I couldn't help myself as my hands began to trace over his six pack, he groaned slightly as I leaned down and kissed his collar bone wanting to trace my lips over his tattooed neck.

"Shit" he moaned as I nipped at his skin, he grabbed my chin and lifted my face again so that he could kiss me again whilst his hands swept over my back ghosting over every risen scar and mark.

Finally we broke apart panting trying to once again regain our breath, "we need to stop or I won't be able to," he breathed huskily as he gave me a final kiss and shifted himself so that he could lay down on the sofa with me pulled into his side, his arm draped over me and pulled me flush against his warm chest.

"We have a few hours until the test, try to get some sleep because once you pass were going to go on active duty," he said as his free hand began to play with the ends of my hair.

I sighed he was right, I shifted slightly in his grip turning my head so I could rest against his chest, my eyes already felt heavy as they fluttered closed, my last thought before I fell asleep was if anyone saw the two of us this way they would never believe it.

My eyes fluttered open as I heard my name being called, I let out a small groan as I tried to stretch out my body. "We need to get ready," mumbled Eric as he untangled his arms from around me to let me get up.

"Do we have to?" I said as I looked up at him still a little sleepy.

"Well we don't have to if your comfortable going like you are," he said and it was only then that I remembered him removing my t-shirt and tossing it somewhere.

"Maybe not," I said as I slid off him and stretched out my back before looking around for my shirt, I found it and quickly pulled It on, when I turned back to Eric he was already dressed and running a hand through his mousy hair slicking it back again.

"You hungry?" asked Eric as he wander to the kitchen area and opened the fridge looking for something to eat.

"A little," I said as I came and sat on the counter top.

"I have cake," he said as he pulled out a plate of Dauntless chocolate cake.

"Would never have pegged you for a sweet tooth you know," I smirked as he grabbed two spoons and came to stand in front of me with the bowl.

"If you don't want any then"

"No, no, I'm sorry," I said as I plucked a spoon from his hand and scooped up a small dollop of cake before plopping it into my mouth.

Eric didn't say anything as he too scooped up some cake, we ate in silence for a while until finally there was no more, and he took my spoon and dropped it into the sink along with the bowl and his before he turned to me once more, he stood in front of me leaned down catching my lips in a soft kiss.

"We need to go now," he said as he stepped back, grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

I jumped from the counter and followed after Eric, he locked the door behind me and then set off leading the way to where my final test would be.

"There you are, are you ready for this Scar?" asked Max as we approached where he was stood waiting.

"Yes sir," I said as he opened the door and let me inside.

The room was similar to that of the stage two room only it was bigger with more screens for viewing purposes, the leaders and Erudite were already in the room waiting for us as we entered.

"Excellent let's get started straight away, I suspect this won't take very long," Jeanine said as she strapped me into the chair and prepared the needle.

Without warning the cool tip of the needle pierced my skin and the serum flooded my system.

"How many fears do you think she has?" I heard someone say as the serum started to take effect.

"I doubt she has a lot judging by her stage two results and her training, but you never know," said another voice until finally everything slipped away and I found myself in my own home.

Typical that my first fear would be the one that was the worst, the one that would show everyone what happened to me in the past. I heard my father yell as I entered the kitchen, he had a butchers knife clutched in his hand, he swung in wild arks at me trying to hurt me until I grabbed the bread knife and stabbed it through his heart, it was so quick no one would have been able to see his face as he landed face down on the kitchen floor before I could even move there was a loud crash from outside the house, I ran through the kitchen and skidded to a halt as dauntless trucks blocked my way, soldiers surrounded me and Four stood before me with chains in his hands, I tried to run but it was too late the soldiers held me down as Four fastened the chains around my wrists and started to drag me backwards towards the truck. I thrashed around as he dragged me lunging at him taking him by surprise, I managed to pull my chains enough to loop around his neck and I pulled until he stopped thrashing and hit the floor dead.

Great so far I had killed my family and been chained up. Suddenly the ground below me opened up and I fell landing in a red lake, I seemed to be drowning in blood, I tried to swim to the edges desperately trying to claw myself up the banking and out of the bloody pool finally I managed to claw my way out and slumped forward onto the grass heaving up the lung full of blood that I seemed to have swallowed.

I looked up after I stopped coughing to see the grass had been replaced by hundreds of mirrors, I saw myself as a child weak and defenceless in one mirror and then I saw myself as I was now but in the Abnegation clothing, finally I saw myself as an old woman dying still dressed in the grey rags of Abnegation, I growled out as I punched through the first mirror shattering it into a thousand pieces, I then did the same to the other two mirrors until finally I was surrounded by darkness.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw the group of leaders stood before me, "remarkable, truly remarkable, you were right to call us in for this, the results are 100%, and she's a true Dauntless, I'll get the results back to the labs and I'll set up a meeting later once we've finished with the analysis," I heard a voice whisper as I tried to clear my head.

"Are you ok?" asked the only female Dauntless leader Tori as she helped me off the chair.

"Yeah I think so, how did I do?" I asked as I looked around the room for any indication of my mark.

"You were impressive, five fears counted included a combined fear and passed at a speed of 4 minutes and 7 seconds," she said.

"Well Scar a think congratulations are in order this means you've passed and will be granted first rank for this years initiates, tomorrow I will allow you a day off but then the following day you are to report to Eric, he's in charge of you from now on, you do as he tells you understood," said Max as he clapped me on the back.

"Of course sir," I replied as I saw a small smirk on Eric's smug face.

"Oh and in regards to a new room for you unfortunately the new imitate rooms won't be ready until next month as training won't be over for the others until then so I'm afraid that you'll have to remain with the other initiates until then, well unless you have any questions your dismissed," he finished.

"Yes sir," as I turned to leave Tori blocked my way.

"You know now that you're a true dauntless you should start looking like one, come down to my tattoo shop later, I'll set you up with a custom design," she said before letting me go.

"Yeah sure, I'll catch you later," I said.

I barely made it out the door and down a corridor when I was grabbed from behind, a hand covered my mouth and I was pulled into a room. I kicked my foot out catching my kidnapper in the shin and bit down on their hand until they released me. "Shit Scar," came four voice as he flicked on the lights.

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled.

"Harrison told me you started you stage two training already, I had to come and make sure- you know that everything was normal, he said that Erudite had come to see you as well" he trailed off.

"I'm done with stage two and three, I passed initiation Four, I'm Dauntless just as my aptitude test said, so you can get lost now, I thought I made it clear that I wanted nothing to do with you anymore," I snapped as I pushed past him slamming the door behind me.

I made my way down to the shared dorm wanting nothing more than to sit down and take a shower, I would take Tori up on her offer and finally get myself some ink to celebrate what I had just accomplished.

As I entered I saw the boys all sat around, "hey," I said as I came to sit with them.

"Where have you been all day?" asked Clay as I took a seat next to him,

"You're not even going to believe me if I told you," I grinned.

"Try us Scar," pressed Bane.

"I finished stage two and three, I'm a full-fledged Dauntless already," I grinned and their jaws practically hit the floor.

"No, that's like impossible, how?" said Jax as he looked at me.

"What was your time?" butted in Clay.

"Stage two, 5 minutes 8 seconds and stage three, 4 minutes 7 seconds, 5 fears," I said.

"Shit Scar what are you? How did you manage to beat Four, how did you end up like this?" pushed Clay, it was clear I frustrated him, nothing about me made sense to the former Erudite.

"Trust me you don't want to know," I said.

"Scar," came a loud shout well more like a bark from the door and we all jumped to our feet seeing Eric.

"You need to get to the armoury to collect your gear ready for our mission," he said as he glared at the others.

"Shit Eric's your boss now?" Dane whispered.

"I can hear you initiate," he growled from the doorway, everyone went silent.

"Guess I'll see you all later," I said as I got up and jogged over to follow him out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Once more he led me through the base down to the armoury as it was known as, to get me kitted out ready for the mission in two day, he didn't say anything as we made it down past the tanks and trucks and into a big room, there was a woman and a few men sorting through piles of clothes and cleaning guns.

"Harrison you around?" yelled Eric as he looked around the room for the older man.

"Be right with you gimme a sec," came a gruff voice.

"You going to take Tori up on her offer about a tattoo?" Eric asked as we waited for Harrison.

"Yeah I think I will, I like the thought of a neck tattoo or something over my back," I replied.

"Neck," he breathed and that was all it took for me to have a flashback of before with his hot lips trailing kisses down my neck.

But before we could say anything else Harrison appeared with a large black duffle bag, "I thought you'd come by today Scar so I already had it prepared, this should be it for now until you get some more dangerous tasks," he said as he handed me the heavy bag.

"If anything needs changing or fixing just bring it back down here and I'll sort it for you ok,"

"Yeah I will thanks," I said as I slung the bag over my shoulder.

"If that's all then I best get back to work, I'm working on some new modifications for the tanks," said Harrison.

"Come on let's get going I have other things I need to do," said Eric as he steered me out of the Armoury.

"Give me your bag, I'll meet you later after you've got your tattoo, I have some work I need to do ok," said Eric as he took my bag.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you later," and with that we went our separate ways.

I mad may way down to the shopping level, I had only been here once with Darcy when she had wanted some new clothes, they had all sorts here but the most popular places were the tattoo stations, piecing places and hair dressers. I was now where I wanted to be, I was a full-fledged Dauntless, I was no longer Abnegation, I wasn't a Stiff and although my behaviour was different and my name, my looks still reminded me of the little weak girl I used to be.

"Scar," I heard someone call out, I turned to find Tori with a big grin on her face as she waved me over.

"Ready for some changes?" she asked me as she took me into her shop.

"Oh I want to make a lot of changes today, I don't want to be recognisable when I leave here," I grinned.

I sat with tori explaining what I wanted and where I wanted it, "Give me an hour or two to throw together some designs and come back ok I'll have them ready by then," she told me as she started to sketch.

"Yeah sure, I'm going to the hair dressers then, it's time for another change," I told her before slipping out of the shop and heading to the next one.

Needless to say two hours later I walked into tori's shop almost a new person, "damn you don't mess around when you want something do you?" she asked me as I sat down next to her and she looked me over. My plain Raven hair was now cut in a v down my back with Scarlett slices running through it in wide chunks giving it an edgier look, two small silver studs were pierced through my bottom lip, one on either side and a silver stud was pierced through the right side of my nose.

"I just need my tattoo and I'll feel much better, how's it looking?"

"How do you feel about another one, I had this great idea for you back, you mentioned you wanted one but couldn't decide what you wanted so I took the initiative to draw one up," she grinned.

Four hours later I was done, I slipped from the chair as Tori put down the gun and held up a mirror, "What do you think?" she asked as she showed me my tattoos.

"There perfect," I smiled as I looked myself over, this was it now, I had gotten rid of the little abnegation girl and replaced her with a fierce Dauntless soldier.

"If you want anything else doing feel free to drop by whenever, this was fun," said Tori as I said goodbye and left the shop.

As I walked through the base I caught people staring at me and I smirked to myself, this was the new me and I fucking loved it. I was going to be fierce, I wanted things to change and they did, I wasn't going to stop here though I still had to make it to leader and with Eric I had no doubt that I could do it.

I made it back to the dorms to see the boys sat around again talking, today they had also had the day off so I expected they'd used their time to relax for a bit until the mental and emotional training started.

"Sup?" I said as I grabbed a chair and joined them again.

"Hey Sc… wow" said Bane as he caught a look at me and lost his words.

"You like?" I asked a little cheekily.

"Who wouldn't, fuck seriously," said Dane as I now had all the boys' attention.

"I thought it was time to shed the last pieces of being a Stiff," I smiled.

"You look badass," said Jax as he eyes the part of my tattoo that was viable under my t-shirt.

"Tomorrow you start stage two right? How do you feel about that?" I asked them wanting to now if they were nervous.

"Yeah three weeks with Four, do you think Eric will be there?" asked Ste.

"No he doesn't do the mental challenges, he's back to mission work and stuff," I said and I practically saw all the boys breathe a sigh of relief.

"He's not that bad, he gets the job done doesn't he," I said.

"Yeah but Fours also a good leader," reasoned Tai.

"Pfft I'm not so sure about that," I grumbled.

"Did something happen between the two of, I've noticed him looking at you a few times like he has something to say to you?" said Clay observant as always.

"No, nothing, look I hate to be a bore but I'm beat, today has been ridiculously busy and I want to get as much sleep as I can before I get thrown into the missions, if I don't see you tomorrow good luck with stage two," I said as I got up and headed to the bathroom before I hit the sack.

Just as I turned on the shower I heard, "Where's Scar, have you seen her?"

"She's in the shower I think," I heard one of the boys say.

"Scar hurry up we have somewhere to be," I heard Eric's voice shout from the bathroom doorway.

"I didn't even step into the bloody shower," I grumbled as I grabbed my tower and switched the water off, I quickly tied my hair up and threw my towel over my shoulder.

I emerged to find Eric grabbing some of my clothes and shoving them into a bag, "Max's orders," he said not even looking at me.

"Fine lets go," I said as Eric zipped up the bag and threw it over his shoulder before leaving without another word.

We walked silently, Eric still hadn't looked at me and I was a little anxious to see what he'd do when he finally got a look at me. We made it through the base and upstairs and it was then that I realized where we were heading, finally we reached the door and he unlocked it and turned the light on, I saw my other bag by the sofa with the gear for Harrison in and Eric quickly dropped my other bag besides it.

"So what did Max say?" I asked as I closed the door behind me and watched Eric shuffle a few things round.

"He didn't say anything I ju-"

He stopped mid-sentence as he finally turned to look at me drinking in my new look.

"See something you like?" I asked as I walked closer to him.

"How far down does that tattoo go?" he asked me his voice lowering as he eyed up my t-shirt.

"Why don't you have a look and see," I smirked as I chewed at one of my new lip piercings, his eyes glazed over and next thing I know he had me over his shoulder and was striding over to the other side of the room, he practically threw me as my back landed on the soft mattress of his bed.

He kicked off his boots and was on me immediately as I sat up he leaned down from the end of the bed, his lips captured mine instantly as his kiss stole my breath away. He didn't stop, he continued to kiss me with such heat that I felt something knot deep inside of me, I felt his tongue lick at my lips and I opened my mouth for him as he was quick to steal my last breath away.

Finally I had to pull away, my chest was heaving as I tried to catch my breath but Eric didn't give me a chance, his hands tugged at my t-shirt as he pulled it up and over my head throwing it behind him as his eyes found what he had been searching for.

"Fuck, that's hot," he groaned as he eyes roamed the rest of my neck tattoo that crept over my shoulders and then the hidden tattoo nestled under my bra that arched under each boob.

"Shit, how can one person be this fucking irresistible you're ruining me," he growled as he ripped his jacket off and slipped his t-shirt off.

I smirked up at him as I slowly knelt and ran my hand up his abs snaking my arms around his neck, his hands grabbed my ass and he lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around him as he angled his head down and licked my lips before kissing me hard. I let out a soft moan as Eric began to bite at my neck after finally letting my lips go I was starting to get hot and my body felt weird, "E-Eric," I barely managed to say as he licked my collar bone.

Finally he stopped and looked at me his eyes glazed over with lust and something else, "I can't, I won't stop if we go any further," he mumbled as he gently let me down. How had things happened so quickly between the two of us?

"Damn it, you're fucking killing me," he groaned as he pulled at his trousers uncomfortably and looked away from me for a moment.

"I should head back," I said a little breathlessly.

"No, you're not going back, you're staying here, it's easier,"

"Won't anyone say anything? Are you even allowed to do this?"

"No, it's fine no one cares as long as it doesn't affect the faction and the missions."

"Now I'm confused, how did this happen exactly? You actually want me to stay here, with you?"

Eric looked at me, "your probably one of the only people around here that I can actually stand, not to mention all the things I could do to you whilst your here," he smirked.

"Is that so," I scoffed.

"If the sounds you were making just then were anything to go off then yeah,"

"What would everyone think though if they saw you with me?" I asked unsure of how my friends would react.

"Please if it was anyone else they'd question it but not with you, you haven't heard the things they say about you, what they think of you Scar, you've made a big impression, you're not one to mess with just like me and tomorrow as Dauntless regulations state Max will announce your early passing in initiation and give you your assigned job, no one needs to guess what you'll get, you're going to be a leader and then no one will question anything we do."

"A leader, already but I've been here for what three four weeks max, I thought maybe in a year or two I could make it to leader."

"No, for you they'll make an exception, you not only impressed all of the Dauntless leaders but also the Erudite one and that's something not many can do, it's obvious to us all that your role here is going to be of great importance so we might as well start you off early and not waste anyone's time."

"Shit I didn't think it would happen so fast this is impossible," I said a little overwhelmed.

"No, your impossible, your unpredictable, you weren't supposed to be like this and I certainly wasn't supposed to think of you as anything other than a stiff but look where we are," he said as he looked at me again.

"Yeah I guess your right but the same could be said for you, you're as cold as ice to everyone here, you have my friends practically pissing themselves every time you turn up at the dorms, everyone's scared of you but I can't understand why, what you do is for a reason, you shout and punish us but it only makes us work harder, why can't anyone else see that, I think your just misunderstood but I don't care it doesn't matter to me what anyone else thinks of you. I think I see you for the real you," I said looking to see if his emotions would show.

"Shit this is getting soppy, I don't do soppy or crying, if you cry your out of here," Eric said as he raised his pierced eyebrow at me.

"I don't cry," I shot back.

"Whatever you say, it's pretty late why don't you go grab a shower and I'll sort the room out, there's clean towels and stuff already in there," he said as he pointed to the bathroom,

"Since you stopped me from having one before I'm going to do just that," I said as I headed to his bathroom and closed the door behind me. I looked at the bathroom and scoffed, leaders had it way better, I shed my clothes and piled my hair up onto my head not wanting to get it wet since id only just had it done today.

I stepped into the large shower and turned it on letting out a small cry as scolding water gushed down on me, the dorms bathroom only had cold water this was pure luxury even if it burnt my skin leaving it red. I never knew that hot water could feel so damn good as it seemed to soak the tenseness and knots straight out of my muscles. I grabbed one of the soap bottles from the shelf and squeezed some on my hand, it smelt musky and earthy just like Eric and a stupid smile crept onto my face. I lathered the soap over myself and sighed as the dirt and grime finally washed away.

After a good twenty minutes I sighed and turned off the hot water, looking around for a towel, I spotted them on a shelf by the mirror and sink, I grabbed one and quickly wrapped it around my body, it was then that I realised that I hadn't brought any clean clothes with my to the bathroom and I was not about to put dirty ones back on after that shower.

I berated myself slightly for being stupid and then tightened the towel as I stepped out of the bathroom, "where did you put my clothes Eric?" I called out as I looked around for my bag.

"There in the bottom draw near the desk," he said as he came from the direction of the kitchen and stopped a sly smile taking over his face.

"I don't think you need them though, I like what you're wearing now," he smirked.

"Don't even think about it," was all I said as I walked over to the draws and bent down to try and find something to sleep in and some underwear, at that thought I stopped, Eric had unpacked my clothes he'd seen all my underwear the sly bastard, yet again he'd already seen me in my bra and the boys in the dorm had seen me naked enough since we were mixed dorms.

I grinned as an idea sprang to mind, I casually dropped my towel as I bent down to pull out a t-shirt along with a pair of boy shorts since I didn't normally wear anything else to bed anyway. I heard Eric let out a low whistle and I almost laughed.

"Oh I think I'm going to enjoy you staying here if this is how you're going to play it," he mumbled as he watched me get dressed, my back stayed to him as I wasn't one to put on a show without it meaning something.

"Tease," he said before he turned away from me and I heard the bathroom door click.

I finished getting dressed and made my way over to his bed, I knew it was going to be soft as he'd already thrown me onto it once and anything would beat the thin mattresses back in the dorms. I made my way to the bed and threw back the black and grey comforter before slipping between the sheets the soft material caressing the bare skin of my legs and arms. I pulled the comforter around me and let my head sink into the pillow, this was like heaven, I'd never felt so at ease in my life.

I must have drifted off without knowing it as my eyes barely opened to the feel of the bed dipping and the covers being moved, I felt Eric slip into the bed and his chest brushed up against my back, his arm snaked over my waist and pulled me closer, my body easily tucked into Eric's and I turned slightly so that I could lay my head against his toned chest.

"You steal all the sheets and you'll be sleeping on the floor," he mumbled as he leant over to switch the light off and then pulled the cover over us further.

I could hear the soft beat of his heart and feel the small rise and falls of his chest as I snuggled closer to him still, they lulled me into a relaxed state before I quickly fell into a peaceful sleep knowing that I'd never felt this way before.


End file.
